Imblesbrook Light Railway (ILR)
Images station.]] Description The Imblesbrook Light Railway (ILR) is a small light-rail/tram network around the Nydalen area, running between Nydalen Bridge station, Hillersbury, Millsbury, and Nydalen & Imblesbrook, as well as an extension to Yardley. It opened in 1999 using IM4000 trams similar to those used on the Croydon Tramlink (CR4000) for the sake of saving money, instead of creating an all-new design. In late 2008 they were replaced with new Flexity Swift IR-50 vehicles, due to the unsuitability of the CR4000 design for the higher than expected volumes of passengers, especially due to its lack of front couplers for multiple workings in service. This involved extending the platforms and raising them to the height of the higher-floor vehicles. (see Rolling Stock) The extension to Nydalen Bridge opened in 2001, and the new line to Yardley in 2008. Service Most services run the full length of the line between Nydalen Bridge and Imblesbrook. However, terminating bays are provided at Millsbury (towards Imblesbrook only) and Hillersbury (both directions), and some trains terminate there to provide a higher intensity service where it is needed on the line depending on the day. During peak hours, when many passengers are travelling between Nydalen, Imblesbrook and Hillersbury, 4-car trams generally run. There are two permanently-coupled 4-car sets, which are used exclusively during these times. During other times, only 2-car units are used. Throughout the day, the frequency of the trains is generally every 10-15 minutes. However, it increases to one every 6-7 minutes during peak hours, when the line is pushed to full capacity. Therefore, the usual pattern is: * 6tph from Imblesbrook - Hillersbury ** 2tph terminate at Hillersbury ** 4tph continue through to Nydalen Bridge * 10tph from Hillersbury - Nydalen Bridge (Shuttle) * 6tph from Millsbury - Yardley Stations Blue line - Nydalen Bridge - Imblesbrook Nydalen Bridge '''- The northernmost terminus of the ILR, in the town of Nydalen. Change for National Rail services. '''Bridge Street - Serves the shopping precinct of Nydalen Bridge. Alight for Nydalen Bridge town centre. Hillersbury '''- A station situated on a T-junction, with a distinctive curved platform face allowing through trains and terminating trains from either direction. Serves the large estate of Hillersbury alongside the NR line. '''Hanway - Serves the small park and local shops, as well as the countryside walks nearby. Kennesbury Shops and Leisure Centre '- Serves Kennesbury's local shops and housing. Alight for Kennesbury Leisure Centre. '''Lakeside '- Situated at the side of Kennesbury's lake and visitor centre. Alight for Kennesbury Lake and local walks. '''Millsbury - The largest stop on the system, with four platforms. Serves the new business park and housing. Change for the Red Line services towards Yardley. Swanleydale '- Serves a small housing development. Featured the only section of interlaced track on the network to fit underneath an old bridge nearby, but this was removed in 2009 due to capacity constraints. '''Mayesford '- Serves the distinctive Mayesford Vale. Alight for walks and trails in the Vale. 'Northam '- Serves the small housing development south of Imblesbrook. 'Imblesbrook '- Replaced two old stations in the area without a direct NR connection; the new layout opened in 2004 and allowed direct transfer to rail services. Change for National Rail services. ''Red line - Millsbury - Yardley'' '''Millsbury North - A small stop serving the north of Millsbury's business park and allowing easier access to the centre of the town. Wiltsdown - A stop consisting of one island platform in a lawn section adjacent to a street and shopping parade. Serves the shops in the area as well as Wiltsdown Park and some newer offices nearby. Bourneleigh - Serves the adjacent recently constructed environmentally-friendly housing estate where driving is discouraged, and the stop provides easy access to Millsbury and National Rail services at Yardley. Tosley West - Eastone - Yardley -